


Beautiful Mistakes

by Enbies_Committing_Felonies



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: M/M, No beta we die like Kenric, bold of you to assume I know anything that's going on, hurt and almost comfort, keefe the artist, my BoysTM are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies
Summary: based on this dialogue prompt“why did you leave ?”“because no one cared about me.”“i did !”“…what a beautiful mistake you made.”
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Beautiful Mistakes

It was about half-way through the party before Fitz realized Keefe was gone, having quietly slipped away sometime during the festivities. They had been celebrating capturing Vespera and Gethen; this time locking them both away for good, and the whole group was ecstatic. Besides a few cuts and bruises, no one had gotten hurt.

Fitz took one last glance at the happy partiers, searching for his best friend, before turning and slipping out of the door.

He finally found him at Havenfield, his back pressed against the base of Calla’s tree, an open sketchbook lying abandoned on his lap with the vague shape of a person sketched on it. But Keefe wasn’t looking at it; He was staring off into the distance, a far-away look in his eyes.

“Keefe?” Fitz asked, softly. Keefe blinked and turned towards him.

“Yeah, Fitzroy?” He raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were emotionless.

“I wondered where you had gotten to,” Fitz smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Keefe didn’t smile back.

He shrugged, “I was just watching the sunset.”

“At Sophie’s house? When everyone else is at mine, and when mine has the better view of the sunset? I don’t think so.” Fitz settled down beside Keefe, bumping his knee against the other boy’s in an attempt to draw a smile from his pretty lips.

“Why didn’t you stay? This was our biggest victory in years!”

“It was too crowded,” Keefe stubbornly avoided eye-contact.

“Bullshit!” Fitz cried, “That’s not even close to it.”

Keefe shoved him away and stood up, arms crossed tight over his chest, “So?! What do you care?” He grumbled, but his throat was tight.

“Keefe,” Fitz pleaded, teal eyes soft and hurting, “Why did you leave?”

The blonde boy was silent for a moment, the last tendrils of sun making the tips of his hair glow and a crisp breeze caused Fitz to shiver as he realized just how cold it had grown.

“Because... I left because- Because no one cared enough about me to even notice I was gone.”

“That’s not true!” Fitz exclaimed, indignant, “I did!!”

Keefe finally turned to him and looked him in the eyes, his face softening and a bittersweet smile gracing his lips.

“Oh Fitz,” Keefe breathed, bringing up a hand to cup Fitz’s jaw, “What a beautiful mistake you made.”

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Fitz’s forehead, and then he was gone, leaving his abandoned sketchbook as the only marker that he had even been there. Fitz glanced down at it, looking at the figure Keefe had drawn.

It was Fitz, at the party, smile soft and eyes sparkling, looking somewhere over the viewer’s shoulder. Fitz brushed a hand over his cheeks and it came away wet; he was crying.


End file.
